TMNT : Grim Reaper
by ninjawarrior30
Summary: What happens to one that is betrayed by the ones that you love to most?
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT: The Grim Reaper**

 **The figure stood on top of a building, loker over the city of New York. He was out here every night, watching over the citizens. He didn't know why he did it anymore, he hated most humans but he still thought that there was some godd and innocent ones out there and it was his mission to protect them. Whenever he found one in need of saving, he would show no mercy to the low life scum that tried to hurt them. He used to try and show everyone mercy but those days were long gone. Anyone that attempted to do harm to others were met with quick and painful death.**

 **He was not always this way, it was not long ago that he loved all people and would always see the good in humans but not anymore, he was now full of hate and anger. Thought about what happened a few years ago and how much it had hurt and changed him to find out that the ones that he loved the most and would die to protect, would be the very ones to betray him. He was in deep thought when he heard the scream of a woman not far away.**

 **Time to get to work, it looks like some low life needs killing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Raph woke up and leaned over and kissed the woman that laid next to him. He had to admit that he was a lucky turtle, he never thought that he would end up with this woman beside him. She rolled over to see him staring at her and she smiled.**

" **Good morning" she said as she sat up.**

" **Good morning" he replied.**

" **What is on the schedule for the day?" she asked him as she got out of bed.**

" **Well, Donny said he wanted me to help him work on the battle shell so I thought I would give him a hand" he replied.**

" **Okay, I have a few errands to run in the city and then I have to head to work. Make sure that Sasha has enough money for lunch at school" she told him as she got out of bed and got dressed.**

" **Okay, I am on it" Raph replied and then walked out of the room that he and his wife shared and then made his was down stairs and into the kitchen where he saw his youngest brother cooking and a couple of kids sitting at the table with Mikey's wife.**

" **Morning Raph" Mikey said as he looked back and seen his brother enter the kitchen.**

" **Morning Mike. Is Sasha up yet?" he asked.**

" **Yeah, I think she is in the dojo" Mike told him and raph nodded and then turned his attention to the two kids at the table and patted both of them on the head.**

" **Good morning you two runts" he told them in a teasing voice.**

 **Morning, uncle Raph" both of them said.**

" **Hey Raph" the woman at the table said.**

" **Hey Becky, what you doing?" Raph replied.**

" **Just waiting a few minutes on Sasha so I can take her and the others to school" Becky replied.**

" **Well, I am fixing to go get Raph Jr. up but I am going to make sure that Sasha is ready to go" Raph said and walked out of the kitchen. As he walked through the living area of the lair he saw Donny over at his lab area with his wife, Mary. Their kid, John, was sitting on the sofa watching cartoons.**

" **Morning everyone" Raph said as he walked by them.**

" **Morning, where you off to?" Don asked.**

" **To the dojo, I got to make sure Sasha is ready to go to school" Raph told them and continue on to the dojo. When he got there he watched as his daughter went through her kata. She was getting very good and soon she would be able to start going on patrols with him and his brothers. She turned and saw her father standing in the doorway and stopped.**

" **How long have you been standing there?" she asked.**

" **Long enough to know that it is time to get ready for school" Raph told her.**

" **Why do I got to go, I hate going" Sasha told him.**

" **Well it is good for you to get an education. Just try to stay out of trouble. I don't need you getting sent home again for fighting" he todl her.**

" **Hey, the boy started it, I just finished it" Sasha replied.**

 **Raph rolled his eyes. He was surely getting his payback for all his years of being the bull-headed one of the family. She was just as bad as he was when he was younger. She was getting in fights, no matter how many times he told her to walk away, she just wouldn't, reminded him of himself when he was younger. Now that he was older and more calm, he realized just how stupid we was being when he was younger.**

" **Sasha, listen, you are sixteen years old and you don't have much school time left, just promise me that you will not get sent home for fighting again, I know that you are wanting to come on patrol with me and your uncles" Raph told her.**

" **I do but you wont let me" Sasha said.**

" **I know, so here is my compromise, if you can stay out of trouble, I will start letting you come on patrol with us on the weekends" he told her and a large smile grew on her face.**

" **Really, you mean it?" Sasha said and ran up and hugged her father.**

" **Yes, now go and get ready for school" he replied.**

" **Thank you daddy" she saida nd gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the dojo to get changed.**

" **I see that some things run in the family and some thing change" a voice said from behind Raph. He turned and seen Don standing in the doorway of the dojo.**

" **What does that supposed to mean?" Raph asked.**

" **You know what I am talking about. She is actng just like you did when you were younger. Now, you are acting like Leo used to, now you finally know how it feels to be him" Don replied.**

" **Yeah, I just hope she does not make the same mistakes I made. You know, not a day goes by that I don't think about Leo" Raph said.**

" **I know, I do to" Don said and then put a hand on Raph shoulder and then gave him a gentle squeeze and then walked away.**

 **As Don walked away, Raph walked to the trunk that was in the corner of the dojo . it had a lock on it and he just looked at it. No one had opened that trunk in years and the thought of what was inside made a tear come to his eye. he wiped it away and then turned and walked out of the gym, he didn't want to relive that day ever again.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Sasha walked out of her last class and passed one of her younger cousins at his locker and walked up to him.**

" **Nick, you ready to go? Aunt Becky will be here soon" she asked.**

" **Yeah, Mom said she was taking us to the ball field because I got baseball practice" Nick told her.**

" **Well, let's go round up the others so we can go out front and wait on her" Sasha said and the two of them walked to the other end of the school to get the younger of the turtle's kids. Sasha was sixteen and Nick was fifteen. Nick was Mike's oldest boy even thought Raph still like to pick at him and call him a runt. Nick's brother, George, was 12. Sasha walked into one of the classrooms and saw her little brother sitting at his desk. He seen his big sister and started waving at her. Sasha loved her little brother, he was only six but he had a heart that was pure gold. After gathering her brother they walked outside and seen the last of family children, Chris, he was Donny child and he was ten but he was taking after his father, he loved science and he loved helping his father with his inventions and experiments.**

 **They started walking towards the parking lot and Nick pulled out a newspaper and opened it.**

" **Hey Sasha, did you hear about what happened two nights ago?" he asked.**

" **No, what is it?" she replied.**

" **They found four more gang members dead. Two of them had their heads cut off and the other two wre almost gutted like they were fish" he answered.**

" **Not in front of the others" Sasha scolded.**

" **Sorry, but they are calling this guy the Grim Reaper" Nick told her.**

" **I heard of him. Dad thinks he is just some killer and not a good person" Sasha said.**

" **Well, I don't know if he is good or bad but I know that everyone of these gangs are very scared of him. Even the Purple Dragons are scared of him. The word is that there is a big bounty on his head" Nick replied. They looked around the parking lot and they saw Nick and George's mother, Becky sitting in her SUV.**

" **You guys do good in school today?" Becky asked as the kids piled into the car.**

" **Yes" all of the kids answered.**

" **Good, now if you have homework you can do it while we are at Nick's practice and Nick, you can do yours first thing when you get home" she told them.**

" **Yes mom" Nick said and then Becky left the school and made their way to the school baseball field which was a couple of miles away.**

" **I know it is Friday and Sasha, your dad has something to tell you when you get home" Becky told her.**

" **What is it?" Sasha asked.**

" **I don't know, you have to ask him" Becky said and then drove to the ball field. After a couple of hours at the ball field, the practice ended. The family got back in the SUV and made their way back to the entrance of an abondoned warehouse and pressed a button and the front of the warehouse opened and they drove inside and watched it close behind them.**

 **They made their way into the lair and saw Don at his computer helping another customer on the phone with computer problems. He had got a contract to work with different colleges as a computer technician.**

" **Hey kids, how was school" Don asked as he put down the phone and walk over to his son and look over his homework.**

" **Good job Chris, now if you want, I got some work to do in my lab, you want to help?" he asked his son.**

" **Heck yeah" Chris said and ran to the lab. Don laughed and followed his son over to his lab area.**

" **Well I am going to go see what dad wants" Sasha said and left the others to go find her father. She walked through the lair and fond him standing in the dojo in front of the truck that sat in the corner. She had always wandered what was inside but she was never allowed to look inside.**

" **Hey dad, is everything okay?" she said as she entered the dojo.**

" **Oh, hey Sasha, yeah I am fine. I was just thinking about something" Raph told her.**

" **Were you thinking about Uncle Leo?" she asked.**

" **Yeah" came Raph's simple reply.**

" **Dad, why don't you and Uncle Don and Uncle Mike ever talk about Leonardo?" she asked.**

" **That is a story for another time and it is not one that we all like remembering" he told her.**

" **I remember When Grandpa was still alive, I would ask him sometimes about him and he would just look sad. Did uncle Leo die in battle?" she asked.**

" **All I can say is that Leonardo is gone and me and your uncles still miss him. I promise that one day I will tell you what happened" he told her.**

" **Okay, so what did you want to see me about?" she asked.**

" **Well, I thought about it and I think if you are going to be true to your word and be good in school that I should hold up my end as well. Get some rest, tonight you are going on patrol with me and your uncles" Raph told her.**

" **Really! Yes, I love you, thank you" Sasha said and kissed her father and ran out of the room. Raph watched her leave and turned and looked at the trunk one last time and then turned and walked out of the dojo.**

 **Sasha was on her way to her room when she saw Mike sitting on the couch playing a video game. Even though he was older, he still loved his games. She sat down beside him and watched him play when the thought hit her.**

" **Uncle Mike, can I aske you something?" she said.**

" **Sure Sash, what's up?" Mike said as he continued to play his game.**

" **Can you tell me about Uncle Leo" she asked. Mike stopped and paused his game. He sighed and turned to look at her.**

" **Okay, what do you want to know?" he asked.**

" **Why don't anyone here ever talk about him?" she asked.**

" **Sasha, that is something you should talk to Raph about" he told her.**

" **Well, tell me something about him" she asked.**

" **Okay, he was a great leader. He loved us and would do anythign to keep us safe. I never known anyone with a such a sense of honor" he told her.**

" **Do you think he would have beat dad in a fight?" she asked half heartedly. Then she looked up and saw the sadness in Mike's eyes.**

" **He did" he said quietly and turned off the game and left the living room.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sasha sat there and watched her uncle walk away with a sad look. She wondered what he meant by what he said,** _ **he already did.**_ **She was thinking about it when she saw her father walk up to her with something in his arms.**

" **What is that?" she asked her father.**

" **Well, I thought that if you are going to go out on patrol with us tonight and since you are a trained ninja, then you should start looking like one" Raph said and handed hera box.**

 **Sasha opened it and looked inside. She looked back up at her father with a large grin on her face as she pulled out the hood. She looked at it, it was black with a red face guard. She sat it down beside her and pulled out the rest of her new gear and then sat the box down and got up off the couch and walked up to her father and put her arms around his neck.**

" **Thank you"she said as she tried to hold back the tears.**

" **Your welcome, besides you earned it. Now, go get changed and meet me in the dojo, we are getting ready to head out" Raph told her he held her.**

 **After letting go of her father she ran up to her room with her new gear and closed the door behind her. She looked at all of her new ninja gear and walked over to the mirror and got changed. She looked at herself and she had to admit that she looked very sexy even dressed as a ninja. Her suit was black with a red chest plate and red arm guards and red shin guards. She walked out of her room and made her way to the dojo.**

 **When she got there she saw the rest of her family inside lined up in two lines, with her father standing in front of them in the middle of the dojo.**

" **Sasha, please come forward and kneel" Raph told her.**

 **Sasha walked forward and knelt in front of her father.**

" **Sasha, you have become a very strong warrior. I am very proud of you, I want to give you something, I think you will need it when you go on patrol" Raph told her and turned around and grabbed something and turned back and held it in both hands in front of her. Sasha looked up and saw a sword in her father's hand.**

" **You have trained hard, using the katana, so I only thought it right that it be your weapon as a ninja. Rise, you are now a full fledged ninja warrior in this clan" Raph told her and then bowed to her. Sasha returned the guester and then hugged her father.**

" **Congratulations, kid" Mikey told her as he came over and hugged her.**

" **You did well" Donny said and hugged her as well. The rest of her family came and hugged her and patted her on the back.**

" **Hey, great job, I will joining you soon too" Nick told her and laughed.**

" **Well, I hate to break up all this mushy stuff but if we are going on patrol, we need to get ready" Raph said as he walked over and took his sais off the wall. Donny walked behind him and grabbed his bo as Mike walked over and grabbed his chucks.**

" **Well, let's get this party started" Mike said.**

" **We will be back in a few hours, don't wait up" Raph said as he kissed his wife.**

" **Be safe and watch over her" Lindsey told her husband.**

" **I will" Raph said and walked to the entrance to the lair with his brothers and Sasha behind him. Sasha's heart was beating fast, this was her first time on patrol and she was excited and nervous, she did not want to let her father down.**

 **Once they got to the roof of the nearest building, Raph gathered them all around to go over the night patrol plan.**

" **Okay, Mike, I want you to take the north side of town, Don, I want you to take the east side, Sasha, you will be with me on the west side of town" Raph told them.**

" **Wait, what about the south side?" Sasha asked.**

" **We wont worry about that tonight" Raph told her.**

" **Come on dad, let me go on my own, I will be okay" she begged.**

" **Not a chance, this is your first time and I want you with me, besides I told your mother that I would keep you safe and there is no way that I am going back home and tell your mother that I let you off on your own your first night out" Raph told her.**

" **Fine" she relented and then hugged her uncles and watch them take off in different directions.**

" **You coming?" Raph said. Sasha looked back and seen her father standing on the edge of the building smirking at her.**

" **Yes" Sasha said and followed her father as they began racing over rooftops. After a few minutes of running, Raph stopped and held his hand up to motion her to stop. He pointed down at the alley below them and saw a drug deal going down.**

" **Well kid, it is time to get to work" Raph said as he pulled his sais. Sasha nodded and pulled her hood over her head and drew her sword. Raph jumped down and Sasha followed him. The two of them landed behind the two men making the deal.**

" **Now, you see this is why I hate drug dealers, you sell to kids and make the streets unsafe, now we are going to teach you two a lesson" Raph said as he walked towards them.**

" **It is one of those green freaks, it looks like he has a partner, nice looking but still going to get a beating" one of the men smirked as he pulled a gun.**

" **That is no way to talk to a lady" Sasha said and quickly threw a throwing knife and knocked the gun out of the man's hand. The man looked at his gun laying several feet away and made a move for it but found his path now blocked by Sasha.**

" **I am going to make you pay for that girlie" the man said and threw a punch, which Sasha easily blocked. Sasha then kicked the man in the stomach and watched the man fall to one knee and then threw a round house kick to the head that knocked the man out cold. She turned and seen her father leaning against the wall of one the builidng with an unconcious man laying at his feet.**

" **Call the cops and lets get out of here" Raph told her and then jumped up to the roof. Sasha did as she was told and then followed her father up to the roof.**

" **Good job, you did great and I am proud of you" Raph told his daughter as she got to the roof.**

" **Thanks, dad could I go off on my own, just for a little while, I promise I will be safe and take no stupid risks" Sasha asked.**

" **Okay, but call me if you run into anything, I mean it" Raph said.**

" **I promise" Sasha said and then hugged her father and ran off. Raph watched his daughter go and just hoped that she did not get in any trouble and for sure did not tell her mother when they got home.**

 **Sasha ran over roof tops for about an hour but stopped when she seen a figure standing on a roof top in front of her. She made her way over to him but kept herself hidden in the shadows. The figure in front of her had his back to her. She got closer so that she could get a better look at the figure.**

" **Come on out so I can see you, I know you are there" the figure said. Sasha almost tripped over herself . how did he know she was there, she was very quiet and a trained ninja.**

" **Who are you?" Sasha asked as she stepped out of the shadows.**

" **I have many names that I have been called over the years, I have been many places and every place has given me a name, here I am called the Grim Reaper" the figure said and then turned and faced her.**

 **He had on a black suit with black armor and a helmet that looked was black and the face guard is what shocked her, it was a gray skull. On his back was two tiger hook swords. Sasha pulled her katana and held it in front of her.**

" **You are no hero or justice seeker, you kill without reason" she told him.**

" **Reason! I kill those who murder and rape and deserve no mercy!" the reaper told her as he walked towards her. He looked and seen she had drew her sword.**

" **Trust me, you don't want to try me. Go home" he told her and started to walk away. Sasha felt a wave of anger wash over her. Who was he to walk away and act as if she was just some kid that could not fight. She ran at him and swung her sword. She thought she had connected but saw that it was resting against the blades of the tiger hooks.**

" **Big mistake, child" he said and pushed her back and took his own fighting stance.**

" **Finally, some real action" she smirked.**

" **You have bit off more than you can chew and I guess I will have to teach you a lesson" he said. Sasha got angry again and charged and swung but missed completely.**

" **You will have to do better than that" he told her in a mocking voice.**

" **Stay still and fight" Sasha yelled as she swung again but as before he moved out of the way, it was almost as if he was not even trying.**

" **Your anger is your downfall. Concentrate and focus on your attack" he told her.**

" **You giving me lessons now" she replied as she tried to strike him.**

" **it looks like you need it. You are good but you still need more practice" he told her. He was growing tired of this fight and decided to end it quickly and as painlessly for her as he could. He countered her strike with his own and used the hooks of this swords and used them to pull the sword out of her hand and then drop down and sweep her feet from under her. She fell to the ground and looked up to see him standing over her with his sword at her throat.**

" **Now, for the last time, go home to you parents, girl" he said and then turned and jumped off the building. Sasha laid there for a moment to catch her breath and calm her nerves.**

 **She had just fought the Grim Reaper and lived to tell about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please give me reviews, I like to get feedback, let me know what you think and where you think this story is heading.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 **Sasha laid on the rooftop for a few minutes to regain her breath and slow her heart rate. She didn't know who that guy was but he was really good. He was way out of her league. She thought about what her father and uncles would say or do if they found out about her facing the Grim Reaper. She sat up and heard footsteps behind her and saw her uncle Mikey standing behind her.**

" **Hey sweetie, what are you doing on the ground?" he asked.**

" **It seemed like a good place to take a nap" Sasha replied sarcastically.**

" **Here, take my hand" Mikey said, he extended his hand and Sasha grabbed it and he helped her to her feet.**

" **Thanks" she said and brushed the dirt off of her and saw the look her uncle was giving her.**

" **What?" she asked.**

" **Why were you on the ground and why is your sword way over there?" Mikey said and pointed to her sword laying about thirty feet away from them.**

" **Fine, I was running on the roof tops and I ran into the Grim Reaper" she answered.**

" **What!" Mikey said.**

" **Yeah" she replied.**

" **Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Here let me take a look at you and see if you are injured" Mikey told her and started looking over her.**

" **Uncle, I am okay, he didn't hurt me" she told him.**

" **So what happened?" he asked her.**

" **Well, I saw him and talked to him for a moment. He was a real jerk. He called me 'girlie'. I got mad and pulled my sword on him. We fought and he won. Uncle, he was really good. He used tiger hook swords to fight me. I didn't stand a chance. He tried to lecture me about my anger while we fought. He then disarmed me and I thought he was going to finish me off. Instead he was just a jerk again and told me to go home to my parents in a asshole way" she explained.**

" **Wow, well at least you are okay. The reason he was saying all that stuff was to get under your skin. It makes you lose focus" he told her.**

" **So, what are we going to tell dad?" she asked.**

" **We are not going to tell him anything" he answered. Sasha raised her head with a smile but it went away when she saw the look he was giving her.**

" **You are going to tell him what happened" he told her.**

" **Do I have to? You know how he is and he is going to go overboard and try to lecture me about being safe and letting my anger get the best of me and not thinking about things and just rushing into fights" she told him.**

" **Yeah, I never thought I would see the day he was giving that lecture instead of receiving it" Mikey laughed.**

" **Why is that?" she asked.**

" **Your uncle Leo used to give him the same lectures that he gives you. Raph was the same way you are when he was younger" he told her.**

" **Yeah, that is what he and everyone says" she replied.**

" **Well, it is getting about time for us to head on back, so get your sword and let's go" he told her. Sasha walked over and picked up her sword and put it back in its sheath and rejoined her uncle. The two of them left the roof top and made their way back to the rooftop that they all decided to meetup at. When she and Mikey got there, she saw Don and her Raph standing there, waiting on them.**

" **So, how did it go?" Don asked as Sasha and Mikey walked up to them.**

" **It went well" she told him.**

" **Did anything happen?" Raph asked. Sasha looked at Mikey and Mikey nodded to her and she looked back at her father.**

" **Yes, one thing did happen but please try not to make a big deal about it" she said.**

" **What happened?" Raph asked.**

" **I kind of had a run in with the Grim Reaper tonight" She said.**

" **What!" Raph yelled.**

" **Dad Calm down, I am okay" Sasha tried to reason with her father.**

" **I will kill him. Which way did he go?" Raph asked her as he pulled his sais out of his belt.**

" **Dad, I am fine, nothing happened really" she told him.**

" **Did he hurt you?" Don asked.**

" **No, he just beat me in fight, he didn't injure me at all. In fact, all he did was piss me off" Sasha told him.**

" **How did he do that?" Don asked.**

" **He beat me and rubbed it in' she told him.**

" **Well, that is it, no more going alone when we are on patrol, one of us will be with you at all times" Raph told his daughter.**

" **Dad, you are over reacting" Sasha tried to reason with her father.**

" **No, I am not. Now let's get home, and whatever you do, do not tell your mother" Raph told her. Don and Mike both giggled. Raph glared at his two brothers. They all made their way off the rooftop and back towards the entrace to their lair. Unknown to them, several rooftops away, a lone figure was watching them. He watched as the girl and her uncles jumped off the roof. He turned and walked back towards the end of the roof that he was on and squatted down as he looked over the city. He was about to move when he heard movement behind him.**

" **So, who has come to meet their end?" he said, his voice disquised by a voice digitizer.**

" **You have a nice bounty on your head. We have come to collect it" the voice behind him sneered.**

" **You picked the wrong one to mess with. Now you will pay with your lives" the Grim Reaper said and stood up and turned around. He saw men dressed in black with red logos on them.**

" **So, the foot clan wants my head" he laughed.**

" **You won't be laughing long" one of the foot soldiers said and pulled out his sword.**

" **Ten of you, I wont even break a sweat. I hope you have all made your peace with God, you will be meeting him very soon" the Grim Reaper said and pulled out both of his tiger hook swords. All of the foot soldiers pulled their weapons and then charged the Grim Reaper.**

 **The Grim Reaper walked to the end of the roof and looked back at the ten foot soldiers laying dead behind him.**

" **Didn't even break a sweat"**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Sasha walked into the lair and was greeted by her mother. Her mother walked up to her and started looking her over for any bruises or cuts. Sasha stood there for a momnet while her mother l;ooked at her.

"Mom, I am okay, nothing happened" she lied.

"I don't care what you say, I am your mother and it is my job to worry and make sure you are safe" her mother replied. Sasha rolled her eyes and after a moment her mother was satisfied that her daughter was not harmed she let go and tok a few steps back.

"So what did you do?" she asked her daughter.

"We just went out and I stayed with dad. We stopped a few low lifes and that was a bout it" Sasha answered.

Just then, Mikey and Don walked inside the lair and walked into the dojo to put up their weapons. After walking out of the dojo, Don walked over to his lab area and saw his son hard at work on a project.

"Hey buddy, do you need a hand?" Don asked.

"Sure, I got this project that is due in a couple of days for class, I wanted to get an early start on it and I could use some help" Chris told his father and the two of them got back to work on the school project.

Mike went over to to sofa where his younger kid was playing a game and grabbed a controller and joined in. Event though Mikey was older he still loved his games and his younger son was starting to give him some competition on his high scores.

Sasha walked to her room and shut the door behind her. She took off her gear and then laid on her bed. She lifted her mattress and pulled her secret diary from its hiding place and opend it. She grabbed a pen from the desk by her bed and began writing.

 _Tonight was wild. It was my first night out and man what a time I had. I busted a few heads with dad and then I got to go on my own for a little while. That is when things took a turn. I ran into the Grim Reaper and man could that guy fight. I let my mouth write a check my butt could not cash. I saw him on a roof and confronted him and ended up in a fight. I did my best but he was way out of my league and it didn't take long before he had me disarmed and on the ground. I thought he was going to kill me but he didn't, he just told me to go home but in a asshole way. Anyway, I hope I get to meet him again when I go out on patrol. I want a rematch. Until I write in here again, bye for now_

Raph walked in the lair a little while after his daughte and brothers. He had decided to turn back when they were just about home and go look for this Grim Reaper guy. He hated the fact that he attacked his daughter and the guy was going to pay. He looked for a while but could not find him. After about an hour of searching he returned to the lair. He had called ahead to let everyone know where he was so that they would not be worried. He saw his wife standing in the living area when he walked in. he waved at her and then walked into the dojo. After putting his weapons up he turned around and seen his wife walking towards him.

"Why did you go out alone?" she asked.

"I Just wanted to look for someone" he told her.

"I know you are lying, what are you not telling me?" she asked.

"It is nothing babe. Sasha told me about this Reaper guy and I decided to go look for him, that is all" he told her.

"Why did you take a interest in this guy all of a sudden?" she asked him.

"Babe, it is nothing, if there is some other vigilante on the loose we need to find him and set him straight" he told her and then pulled her into an imbrace.

"I just worry about you that is all, I don't want to lose you" she said and kissed her husband.

"Hey, you wont, I promise" he told her and then the two of them walked into the kitchen.

I almost forgot, tomorrow, April and Casey called and said they would be coming to dinner tomorrow" she told him.

"Kool, what we going to have?" Raph asked.

"I was thinking about cooking a big roast" she answered.

"Sounds, good, I am going to go wash up" Raph said and then walked out of the kitchen and then walked towards the bathroom but stopped at his daughter's room first. He knocked and waited for his daughter to answer.

"Come in" Sasha said as she looked up from the book she was reading and saw her father walk inside.

"Hey kid, what you doing?" Raph asked.

"Just reading, whats up?" she asked.

"Listen, when we go out again, I want you to be careful. I want you to at least go with me or Mike or Don when we split up for the next few nights" he told her.

Why?" she asked.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. That run in with the Grim Reaper guy made me see how much I worry. I actually went back out to look for him after we almost got the whole way home" he said.

"You went back out?" she asked.

"Yes, I went to look for him. I was angry that you got attacked andi wanted to find him and put a beatdown on him' Raph answered.

"Dad, he didn't really hurt me, I don't even think he tried to" she told him.

"Well, whatever the case I wanted to get my hands on him and I mean it when I say that you will be going with one of us when we go on patrol for the next few nights" Raph told her. With that, he walked out and shut the door behind him.

He walked back to his hideout and looked around to make sure that he had not been followed before entering the old abandoned building. He walked inside and went up to a room that he had set up for him and has companion.

"Any luck today?" a woman asked as he entered.

"No, I didn't find him but I will soon" he said as he sat down.

"Reaper, we been here a couple of weeks, we need to finish this job and move on" she said.

"I know, Raven. I did run into some of his foot soldiers though" Reaper said.

"Really, did they tell you anything?" Raven asked.

"They did tell me some information that confirms what our client told us. The Foot has a new leader and are back in New York" he told her.

"Well, we need to find this new leader and kill him. Our client does not want the foot clan rebuilt. He wants the foot clan destroyed once and for all" she told him and then got up and walked over to the bed that she and him shared.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked as she climbed in and looked at him with a seductive look. The reaper took off his armour and othe gear and then finally his face mask and then walked over to the bed and looked at the japanese woman with black hair and green eyes lookng back at him.

"You know, it still amazes me that you want the Footclan destroyed when you used to be a part of it' he said as he got into the bed.

"That was a long time ago and that is a part of my past that I want to forget, now come here" she replied and pulled him close to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Sasha spent the next few patrols with either or dad or uncles with her at all times. She knew that they just wanted to keep her safe but she still felt that they were babying her to much. Finally, she had enough and wanted to be on her own for one night. She, her father, and her uncles stood on the same rooftop they always used to go over the night's plan, when Sasha spoke up.

"Dad, I got something I want to say" Sasha said as she looked over at Raph.

"Okay, what is it?" he replied.

"Listen, I know that you all just want me to be safe but you guys are smothering me. Give me one night alone, just one and then you can go back to smothering me, I need a break" she told them. Don and Mike looked over at Raph, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sasha, I know that you want to go off alone but not now, it is to dangerous. There is that Reaper guy and a lot of foot and purple dragon movement going on lately" Raph told her.

"I know, but I just want a night where I can run and just be free for a night. Just let me unwind, I promise to keep my shell cell on so that you all can track me" Sasha pleaded.

"What do you guys think?" Raph asked Mike and Don/

"Well, she will have her shell cell" Don said.

"I think that it would be alright, just don't go getting into anything you cant handle" Mike added.

"Okay, fine, just be safe, and if your mother asks, you were with me the whole night" Raph said.

"Thank you daddy!" Sasha said and hugged her father.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm daddy now, but when you get punished for doing something wrong, I just a jerk" Raph smirked.

"Of course" Sasha laughed.

"Okay, everyone be safe and I will see you back here soon" Raph said and then they all split up to take different sides of the city.

Sasha was excited, she finally got to go off on her own again. She ran across the rooftops and did different flips and moves along the way. After a hours of searching for any foot or purple dragon, she stopped and decided to take a break. She looked over the city when she heard a voice behind her.

"It is peacful up here, to bad the people that live in this city cant live in peace, there are always those who victimize the weak" the voice said.

"You! What are you doing here?" Sasha said as she saw the Grim Reaper standing a few feet away from her.

"I saw you out here and just made sure that you didn't get in over your head" he told her.

"Over my head, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, if you were a real ninja, you would know what I am talking about" he told her. Sasha's mouth fell open, how dare he insult her that way, saying she is not a real ninja.

"Let me tell you something, I am a real ninja and if my family were here, they would kick your ass, my dad has taught me everything I know. He is a master ninja" she snarled.

"Then he is not much of a master if he taught you. I doubt your family would be able to defeat me anyway" he laughed.

"So, what did I not notice then, if you know so much more" Sasha said, her temper flaring.

"Just that you need to get ready for a fight, you have been followed by a bunch of foot ninjas, they are in the shadows on the next roof, they are moving in now, so if I was you, I would take out that butterknife on your back and get ready" he told her. Sasha was about to say something, pissed that he called her katana a butterknife, when she heard several people land behind her. She looked back and saw about twenty foot soldiers standing there, each with weapons in their hands.

"Dammit" Sasha said. She could not believe that she was about to walk into a trap, if it not been for the Reaper.

"Told you" the reaper said as he walked past her and drew his tiger hook swords from his back.

"So, the famous Grim Reaper. That is a lot of armour, why do you hid your face? You don't want us to see you?" the leader of the foot soldiers sneered.

"I tell you what, before I kill you, my face will be the last thing you see" the Reaper said.

"Big talk, kill them both, the girl is just the daughter of one of those freaks" the soldier yelled and then all of the foot soldiers attacked.

The Reaper stood ready as the soldiers attacked. The first one that got close enough, didn't even get a chance to take a swing with his sword, the Reaper already swung his tiger hook and sliced through the soldier's neck and the soldier fell to the ground. Sasha could not believe what she just seen, she had never seen a man killed before, and this guy was killing them like he didn't care one bit.

Sasha quickly broke out of her trance as she saw several soldiers racing towards her. The blocked their attacks and returned her own and it didn't take long before they were all on the ground, wounded. She looked over and saw the leader of the foot soldier group was now alone, facing the Reaper. The soldier didn't stand a chance. It just a matter of seconds, the Reaper swung his sword and used the hook end to grab the sword and pull it from the soldiers grasp. Now the soldier was weapon less and then he tried to run but the Reaper sliced the back of his knees and then the soldier fell to the ground with a yell. The Reaper then sliced his back as he walked up. The Reaper knelt down beside the soldier and turned him over. His back was to Sasha so she could not see his face as he took off the metal skull mask so that the soldier could get a look at him.

"No, it cant be" the soldier said in a frighten voice.

"I kept my promise, now die" the Reaper said and then grabbed the soldier's head and snapped his neck. He then stood up and wiped the blood off his blades and put them on his back and then started to walk away.

"Where are you going? You just killed these men, why did you do that?" she asked as the ones that she wounded got up and ran off.

"Because they tried to kill me, you should have killed those that you just let escape" he told her as he turned to face her.

"My father always taught me that you don't have to kill to win the fight" she replied.

"That soldier called your family freaks, what did he mean by that? Who is your family?" the Reaper asked. Sasha was about to reply when a new voice entered the conversation.

"Her family is right here!" Raph said as he jumped down in front of his daughter with is sais in his hand, "I have been looking for you for a while".

"Well, now you found me, congratulations, do you want an autograph?" the Reaper replied.

"I see that you got a smart mouth, I am going to enjoy shutting it for you" Raph spat as he got into a fighting stance.

"So, you are a part of her family, I figured as much when the dead guy over there, said her family was a bunch of freaks" the Reaper said with no emotion in his voice.

"Why don't you turn off the voice digitizer so I can hear your real voice, or are you to scared" Raph spat.

"No thanks, besides, I have to be going, now be a good boy and get your daughter home. I have things to do" the Reaper said and turned to leave.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Raph yelled and threw one of his sai at the Reaper's back. The Reaper turned and grabbed the said before it hit him and threw it back at Raph. Raph looked as the sai stuck in the brick wall right beside his head.

"Don't do this, you will not like the outcome. I don't want to hurt you, now go. I am giving you a chance to leave so that no one has to get hurt, take it" the Reaper said. Sasha could actully sense the truth in his words, he didn't want to fight. That shocked her.

"Dad, let's go" Sasha said as she grabbed her fathers arm.

"No, you have killed many people, I am taking you down now" Raph said.

"Not without us" Mike yelled as he and Don joined them. They all surrounded the Grim Reaper and for the first time they got a good look at him. Mike was the first one to make a comment about their opponent's appearance.

"Wicked look dude" Mike said with awe in his voice.

"Thanks" the Reaper said.

"Enough chat, Let's dance" Raph said and charged the Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper just shook his head.

"You guys picked the wrong one"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

The turtles lined up against the Reaper with their weapons drawn. Raph growled as he took a step forward and positioned himself betweent the Reaper and his brothers. Mikey and Don started to look around to make sure that there were no other enemies hiding in the shadows. Sasha looked at her father and could not believe at the anger that was in his face, she had never seen him this angry before. The Reaper took a step back and drew his own tiger hook swords and took his own fighting stance.

"I am giving you three a chance to just walk away, you don't want to do this" the Reaper said.

"No, I am giving you a chance, to say something that will stop us from stomping you into paste" Raph growled.

"It is going to take more than you three to defeat me, now please, just go away" the Reaper responded.

"They are not alone" a voice said from a roof top beside them. They all looked over and saw April and Casey standing there. April and Casey jumped down to where everyone was standing and joined the turtles and as they faced the Reaper.

"So, April and Casey Jones, I am not surprised that you joined us. Never the less, the five of you still are not enough. I don't want to hurt any of you so I am going to leave" the Reaper said and turned and started to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Raph yelled and pulled a throwing star from a pouch in his belt and threw it at the Reaper.

The Reaper sensed the star coming at him and turned and deflected it with his armoured arm and glared at them. He then pulled out his tiger swords and took a fighting stance.

"That was very stupid. I told you that I didn't want to hurt any of you and I was walking away and you dishonored yourself by trying to attack me while my back is turned. Pathetic!" the Reaper yelled.

"Lets pound this douche bag!" Casey yelled and ran towards the Reaper.

"Casey wait!" April yelled but it was to late, he had already charged towards his oppenent.

The Reaper smirked at the full frontal attach that Casey was making, as soon as Casey swung his bat down at the Reaper. The Reaper took a step to the side and brought one of his tiger hook swords down on top of the bat and knocked it out of Casey's hand and then kicked him and sent him flying back and made him land in front of the others.

"Good job Casey, I think you got him on the ropes" Mikey said as he helped Casey back to his feet.

"Dad, let's just go. He doesn't want to fight" Sasha tried to reason with her father.

"Listen to the girl, she is the smart one out of the bunch of you" the Reaper told them.

"Hey, I'm the smart one" Donny yelled, somewhat offended.

"Yes, you are smart but none of you are honorable, now I am giving you a final chance and I suggest that you not waste it" the Reaper replied.

"Who are you saying has no honor! You know nothing of honor!" Raph yelled and then he and the others charged the Reaper.

Raph was the first to get to the Reaper and started swinging wildly at him with his sais but every time he made a move the Reaper just moved out of the way. It was like the Reaper knew what he was going to do and was always one step ahead. Finally, after a few moments, the Reaper grabbed both of Raph's wrists and jumped over him and used his momentum to flip Raph onto his face.

Mikey and Casey attacked next and they used teamwork to try and get through the Reaper's defenses. The only problem was that the Reaper had tiger hook swords and didn't take long to use them to disarm the two of them by using the hooks to grab the chains of Mikeys chucks and use the other hook to stab Caseys bat and throw them to the side. The Reaper put his swords back up and took a fighting stance and motioned for Casey and Mikey to attack him using hand to hand combat. Casey went first and threw a few punches and kicks but the Reaper was to fast and returned with his own punches and then grabbed Casey by the arm and threw him into Mikey as he was charging in, sending the two of them flying into a brick wall behind them.

The last two were April and Donny. The Reaper shook his head as he took out his swords again and blocked the strikes of April and Donny's sword and bo staff. After a few moments, the Reaper disarmed the two of them and then punched Don in the stomach, taking the air out of him and then swept his legs from under him. April threw a few punches but the Reaper blocked them and then grabbed her arm and put it behind her back and then pushed her, making her roll over to where Don was trying to get back to his feet.

Raph got back to his feet to see the others struggling to get up and then looked over to see the Reaper standing a few feet away from them. He yelled and attacked again, he threw a barage of punches with his sais and tried to get in close so that he could use his strength but he could not get close enough and looked over to see his daughter helping Mikey and Casey to their feet. The Reaper took advantage of this second of lost focus and hit both of Raph's hands with the handles of his swords and Raph yelled as he dropped his sais. The Reaper then landed a few punches to his face and then kicked him in the stomach and then threw him down in front of the others.

"We are done here! Now go home!" the Reaper yelled as he put his swords onto his back.

"I am not through with you!" Raph spat as he got to his feet.

"Well I am through with you" Reaper replied.

"Who are you!" Raph yelled as he stepped forward.

"I am a ghost of your past. All of you are dishonorable and do not deserve to call yourselves ninjas" the Reaper told them.

"Who are you to be telling anyone of honor, you are a killer!" Donny yelled.

"I have every right to say that to you. Why don't you all tell the girl about how all of you betrayed one of your own. April and Casey, tell her how you helped someone in the their family basically destroy someone you all said you loved" he told them.

"Dad, what is he talking about?" Sasha asked.

"It is nothing, he doesn't know what he is talking about" Raph told her.

"I know more than you think" Reaper told him.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked.

The Reaper turned and was about to walk away when he stopped and faced them.

"Some call me a demon, some call me the Grim Reaper, other know me as…." The Reaper said as he pulled off his hood and removed the metal face guard. Everyone gasped as they saw who was behind the mask.

"Leo"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"Leo!" the turtles and their friends said. Sasha looked at the turtle in front of her, he was wearing a black mask that covered the upper part of his head. Was this the uncle that she had never met? She could not believe what she was seeing and from the looks that her family and friends had on their faces, they could not either.

"Why do you all look so shocked?" Leo asked in a voice that was laced with a little bit of venom.

"We thought we would never see you again" Mikey said as he took a few steps towards his brother to embrace him.

"Don't come near me" Leo stated.

"Leo, its us, your brothers" Donny said.

"I know that, u dummy, that don't mean I am happy to see all of you after what happened" Leo told them.

"Leo, how could you become a mercenary? It goes against everything we were taught?" Raph asked with concern in his eyes.

"Ha! What we were taught, that is funny coming from a bunch of traitors" Leo replied.

"Leo, what is-" April started to say when Leonardo cut her off.

"Stop calling me that, my name is not Leonardo anymore, Leonardo died that night, I am the Grim Reaper, now go home" Leo shouted and turned and started to leave.

Raph growled at how his brother was treating the rest of them and ran at his older brother but the Reaper was to quick and sensed him coming and turned and met his brother head on and in a moment had Raph on the ground with one of his tiger hook swords at his throat.

"That was really stupid" the Reaper said.

"What the hell is your problem!you act like we are not family" Raph said as he looked at the blade pointed at his neck.

"No! we were family but family does not betray each other. I will never forgive any of you for what you did. Now take your daughter and go home" Reaper said and then pulled his sword back.

"Why are you here?" Sasha asked. She stepped in front of the others and looked at her uncle that she had never met before.

"Little girl, I am here on a mission, I have someone that I have to kill. I ask you, please take your family home and forget about me" Reaper told her.

"Leo, I mean Reaper, are you here alone?" April asked.

"No, you can come out now" Reaper said. Everyone looked around and suddenly a figure jumped out from the shadows and walked over to them. They could tell it was a woman, judging by the person's figure. She had on a black ninja suit that had silver armour going down the legs and arms, had a silver chest plate and a silver face guard, simliar to the Reapers.

"Hello again, turtles" the woman said as she stood between them and Reaper.

"I know that voice" Raph said as he reached for his sais.

"It has been a long time Rapheal" the woman said and pulled off her mask and smirked.

"Karai" Raph growled and pulled his weapons and was about to attack when Reaper stood next to her.

"Raph, I would not try that if I were you, if you go after her, then you have to deal with me" Reaper said.

"So, the two of you are now buddies. What did you do, join the foot?" Raph asked.

"You were always so stupid sometimes, no I didn't join the foot, if I did, would I leave them dead all around here?" Reaper asked.

"So, what are you doing with her?" Don asked.

"She works with me" Reaper stated.

"So, the two of you are one big happy couple" Raph growled.

"Yes, you could say that we are" Karai said with a smirk, which caused Raph to get even more angry.

"Now, you all go home, we have work to do" Reaper said and with that, he and Karai left the rooftop.

"Well that was a poor excuse for a family reunion" Mikey said.

"What do we do now?" Don asked.

"We go home and tell everyone what happened and then we plan our next move, we got to know who they are going after" Raph told them and then everyone started towards the lair. What they did not know what that they were being watched from a rooftop in the distance. A lone foot soldier had seen the whole thing unfold and quickly made his was back to the foot headquarters.

"So, the older brother has returned" a man in a suit said as the foot soldier nelt in front of him.

"Yes master, he is the Grim Reaper that we have heard so much about in the last few weeks" the soldier replied.

"Well, this information will be very useful. We will use the others to lure him out and kill him and the rest of his faimly. There is a large bounty on his head. I know he is here for me but I got something planned for him and that bitch, Karai, as well" the man said.

"What are your orders, master?" the foot soldier asked.

"I want you and some others to watch the city, find him and follow him. I want you to find someone that we can catch to bring him out" the man said.

"Master, I know that he has talked with one of the turtle's daughters, her name is Sasha" the soldier said.

"Good, find her, capture her, and bring her to me. We will use her to destroy the Reaper and his family once and for all" the man laughed.

Raph led his brothers back home and walked inside. Sasha pulled her dad aside to talk to him.

"Dad, I want to know, why does uncle Leo hate you all so much?" she asked her father.

"Baby, don't worry about that" Raph said and started to walk away.

"No, dad, I want answers, why did he say that you all betrayed him?" she asked.

"Listen Sasha, we will talk about it another time. Go get cleaned up and get ready for bed" Raph told her. Sasha walked towards her room but stopped at the dojo. She looked at the trunk that was on the far side of the room. She walked over to it and stared at the trunk. She knew that what was inside had something to do with her uncle but didn't know what. She walked back to the entrance of the dojo to make sure no one was coming and then knelt down in front of the trunk. She pulled her knife that she had with her and started to pick the lokc. After a few moments she saw the lock open. She took the lock off and then opened the truck. She felt her heart fall to her stomach when she looked at what was inside the truck.

Two broken swords and a blue head bandana

 _ **Please review, I enjoy all of the feed back, to answer some questions, this is just an alternate universe, but a little bit based on the 2003 series. Tell me what you think of the story so far**_


End file.
